Trip Through Time
by blueisasome
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are happily married when a new villain sent them back in time to meet their past selves. They find themselves worrying about how their future might change. It's difficult trying to get home when you don't know if home is going to be there when you get back
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is my first fanfic in a while and my first ever Teen Titans one. I hope you all enjoy. Also I do not own Teen Titans**.

Beast boy and Raven walked into their home after a long day of crime fighting, a new villain that didn't seem to give up and disappeared before they could take him down. It had been many years since the titans had all lived in the tower, it now being a museum. But they never stopped their crime fighting together.

Both of them got cleaned up, cooked and ate dinner and then went to bed. Before she fell asleep Raven wondered about the new villain. She was obsessed with time, much like Warp, and had vowed she would use her powers against the Titans.

This had Raven worried; she didn't want to end up like Starfire had, lost in a seemingly hopeless future. She looked at her husband, who was sleeping next to her snoring, and smiled. She shouldn't worry, he wouldn't; and at that thought she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning looked around for a second then got up with a jolt. This wasn't right, she hadn't slept in this room for years; she looked around and saw a girl she knew quite well walking in, herself.

They looked at each other, both keeping themselves from becoming hysterical only because of years of practice. They heard a scream coming from the other end of the tower, both of them instinctively ran towards the source; sensing the fear and confusion even from this distance.

The source of the horrifying noise was Beast Boy waking up to find his room a mess and with a bunk bed, and Beast Boy finding another green person in his bed. Everyone came rushing in at the sound of them screaming.

Robin came into the room "What's..." he stopped, cut off by his own shock.

His mind rejected what he was seeing even as his eyes continued to relay information to his brain. There were two Beast Boys standing in front of him. As if dealing with one overly hyper green teenager wasn't bad enough. But, the second Beast Boy didn't really seem to be a teenager. He took in the second person.

His uniform hadn't changed much, but he did seem more muscular. He was also much taller with his hair slightly shorter and not as spikey. He looked over at the older version of Raven.

She didn't look much different; she had kept her hair the same length, though she did look slightly taller. She looked the same but, there was something that was different. It was hard to describe but she seemed, happy?

"Okay, let's slow down here, what just happened?" the teenage version of Raven said.

The other two Titans had joined them by now, and were staring with their leader in shock. Older Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other while both fumbling to explain everything to people that they had known, or knew? Time travel was confusing.

Raven spoke first, "We are as confused as you are; all we know is that someone we fought had powers of time and probably sent us here."

Beast Boy not for the first time was amazed by his amazing wife, he had barely processed the fact they were in the past, let along come up with a logical explanation for what had happened.

This thought made him jump, they couldn't let their younger selves know they were together, how would that affect their relationship. Knowing they had even briefly dated would come as a shock to everyone and might cause them to not be together.

Even as the thought hit him he knew he couldn't let that happen, he loved Raven so much and there was no way he was going to lose her.

Raven looked at him, she felt the love radiating out of him, and so did her counterpart. Her younger self's eyes widened as she tried to understand what was making him feel like this. She looked at her husband and sent him a panicked look; he looked at her and almost imperceptibly nodded. If she hadn't been looking for it, it would have gone unnoticed.

"Do you think we could talk for a minute? We just got here and are really confused, almost as confused as you are."

Beast Boy nearly jumped at the sound of his own voice. It was much lower than it was now, although honestly that wasn't saying much. Still, he found it impressive and gave him hope for the future. Maybe he wouldn't be a scrawny weak nerd forever. He might even get a girlfriend!

Robin looked at the two and nodded leading a confused mob of teenagers out the door and into their large living room.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, "What are we going to do?"

"Well we obviously can't tell them we're together; who knows what that could do to our relationship. I don't want to jeopardize our future."

"So that was the thought that was causing you to ooze out so much love that me and younger me could sense it," she added teasingly "That's going to be hard to explain to the younger me." She frowned after this last part.

Raven had begun to let her emotions show more, not much more as she didn't want to blow anything up, but still more than she had in the past.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sure you can think of something" he gave her a big goofy grin. The one she loved the most.

"Beast Boy! I just realized something!" she shouted quietly.

"What?"

"We have to sleep in separate beds!"

Beast Boy just laughed at this woman he loved so much. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Raven looked at him, "It's going to be really hard not acting like a couple, much less a happily married couple, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"We'd better get out there and do our best to explain huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." She gave her husband what she was sure was the last kiss they would have in a while.

He took her hand squeezed it once and they walked out to face the other members of their team.

**A.N. I am very excited about this, it's been floating around in my head for a while and I thought I would finally get it on paper. This is also one of the longest chapters I have ever written, which isn't saying all that much as I haven't written that many chapters, but I'm still kind of proud of myself. Anyway hope you like it and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So I'm aware I'm a horrible person for not updating in so long. Sorry! I could get into my long and convoluted explanation but I know you don't want to hear it. So here is the next chapter and hopefully someone is still interested in reading it. I promise the next one won't take so long.**

Raven and Beast Boy were ready to face their younger teammates. They let go of each other's hands, took a deep breath and walked in. Raven looked at the pair, she felt something was not as it seemed with the two of them. She couldn't forget the love Beast Boy had inexplicably felt. It would help if she knew what she was feeling, but alas her older self's emotions were hidden. She could only hope that the lack of knowledge went both ways. Even so, she was, different somehow. She was less controlled, somewhat relaxed, things that had always eluded her. She started to get jealous, then realized she was getting jealous of herself.

She searched for something physical that could help her understand the change. She noticed her wedding ring. At some point in her life she got married, she took a moment to get her head around that, then went through a list of all the boys she knew. Quickly she dismissed them all, it must be someone she hadn't met yet.

She looked at Beast Boy's finger, he was also married, god help that poor woman. "You're married," she stated flatly, not expecting the reaction she got.

Beast boy visibly paled, turning much lighter shade of green as a million and one thoughts raced in his mind, how did she know, were they that transparent? Raven interrupted his train of thought "Yes we're married. But we can't tell you to whom."

Robin's mask narrowed "Why? What aren't you telling us?" Obvious distrust radiated off him.

It was Beast Boy's turn to interject. "We don't know what being here will change, let alone telling you things about the future!"

Raven looked at the familiar faces in front of her, she resolved to telling them _something,_ they obviously weren't convinced, when Cyborg spoke up.

"Guys I ran a DNA analysis on the both of them, they're really Beast Boy and Raven."

Robin looked over at him "Are you sure?"

"Positive, there's no way you could fake something like that."

He looked at them "I guess I should apologize for not believing you."

Beast Boy laughed "I would've had a hard time believing it myself. Don't be too hard on yourself." He grew more serious as he continued "Is there anything recently that would help us figure out when we are?"

The room quieted all of a sudden. It was obviously something they didn't want to talk about. He braced himself for the worst. Was this after Robin's betrayal? Or Terra's sacrifice? Maybe after Raven's past was discovered? He shuddered at the thought this was close to Trigon.

Raven looked around, obviously it was her job to break the news. "Beast Boy just found Terra again."

The room was silent for a moment before Starfire interjected "Also we went to Japan!"

Beast Boy sighed inwardly, obviously he was going to have to have a talk with himself. He laughed at how silly that sounded. His stomach growled "How about we go for some pizza?" The friends (minus Raven) smiled at him. Some things never change.

X X X

Raven couldn't get to sleep. She lie awake in one of the many guest rooms. She wasn't kidding when she was upset at the idea of not being able to sleep in the same bed as Beast Boy. She worried that maybe their plan to keep Beast Boy and her relationship a secret wasn't such a good idea. She was sure the teenager versions of themselves would be hurt that they lied to them. And man trying to keep those pronouns straight was going to be a pain.

Her mind went back to trying to get to sleep. She missed his arms around her, a reassurance she had gotten used to over the years. The warmth he provided, which was necessary since he was a complete cover hog. She looked at the clock, it was nearly dawn. She had gotten used to getting a full night's sleep. For the majority of her life she had been an insomniac. Functioning on a few hours of sleep, being a hero and getting up in the middle of the night often hadn't helped matters any. Even so she was never late for her meditation it helped her wake up, lots of caffeinated herbal tea didn't hurt either.

She gave up, with a groan she got up and shuffled across the hall, making sure no one was looking. He looked startled when she walked in. Then he smiled "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head. "Me either." He moved over to make room for her on the bed. She pulled the covers over both of them and closed her eyes. They both fell asleep quickly.

**A.N. So yeah, sorry this is so short! But like I said the next chapter will be up **_**much**_** faster than this one. Hope you like it! P.S. it's more than likely the next chapter will have a fight scene! **


	3. Chapter 3

Raven looked at Best Boy lying next to her. "Best Boy, get up." He mumbled something unintelligible. She shook him slightly "Best Boy, wake up" This time he moved a little. "Garfield Logan if you do not get up right now I swear to god I will throw you out the window." He finally opened his eyes. Raven normally didn't use his 'real' name. She had known him for years as Beast Boy and that was what he was normally called by her.

"Yeah?" He muttered groggily.

"Beast Boy we can't keep lying to everyone. We are going to get caught and it's going to cause a huge catastrophe. Plus it's cliché."

"Cliché?"

"Yes, cliché. Not telling someone you're in a relationship until they eventually find out. It seemed like a good idea at first, but I mean how long do you think we could keep it up? We can't even go one night in separate beds, and not only that but this bed is stupidly small for the both of us. If we're going to staying here long I would like to actually be comfortable when I sleep."

"Hmm…okay."

Raven smiled at him "Would you like me to get you some coffee?"

"That'd be great." Beast Boy smiled sleepily up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," and she kissed him before heading downstairs, deciding to make full blown breakfast in bed.

She smiled to herself and hummed quietly. Making herself a cup of tea and Beast Boy his coffee. She set about making eggs and tofu bacon. She saw Robin come in to the room, and poured him his own cup of coffee.

"Hey Raven," he called "you're looking happy this morning."

"Hey Robin, here, have some coffee," she set down the mug in front of him and resumed cooking.

"What are you making?" he asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Breakfast for Beast Boy," she tried to appear normal, reminding herself she only had to pretend or a few more hours.

"You two seem…close"

"Yeah, I mean we did just get sent back in time to when we were teenagers. It's nice to have some solidarity in the weirdness. Speaking of Best Boy he and I need to talk to everyone later. I think we have some things we need to talk about."

Robin looked concerned, "Is anything in wrong?"

Raven sighed "No, there's just some things we need to discuss. We also need to figure out some sort of plan of attack against this time traveler woman. It's weird seeing you guys so young and I want to go home." The food was finished and she put it on a plate. "I'm going to bring this up to Beast Boy, after that I'm going to be on the roof meditating. Come get me after everyone wakes up."

Robin shook his head; Raven certainly had changed over the years.

Raven went back up to Beast Boy's room. He was more alert now, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Well past time that you should be up. Here I brought you coffee _and _breakfast. Not only that but I made your favorite"

Beast Boy smiled at her "You're the best."

"You bet I am. I'll be on the roof meditating if you need me. I told Robin that we need to speak with everyone. Get ready."

**A.N. Remember when I uploaded the last chapter (you probably don't) and I promised the next one wouldn't be six months? Well I didn't lie! I'm really sorry to anyone who really liked it. I've decided to abandon some things I don't like and the story should (hopefully) update more often. It will be a new and improved story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I really want to apologize for how long the last chapter took. Anyone who is caught up with the story should re-read the end of chapter two as I made some minor changes to the story to fit with the new direction I'm taking this in. I decided against going for a major re-write because I knew there were some people who really liked this story. But at the same time I wasn't happy with some of the choices I had made or the direction this story was going in. So this is my compromise. I'm not changing the old story but at the same time I'm doing something different than I originally planned. Also please disregard basically all of my previous author's notes. They're all wrong.**

Raven meditated on the roof until Robin came to get her. She wasn't afraid of her emotions anymore, she allowed herself to feel. That didn't mean her meditating wasn't important. Being able to control her emotions when necessary was always going to be important for her.

"Um… Raven," Robin was hesitant to interrupt Raven during her meditation. The last time he'd done that had…not gone well. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, including Beast Boy who looks extremely nervous."

Raven abruptly changed from floating to a standing position before opening her eyes. "Thanks Robin," she saw the look on his face "I'm sorry did I startle you? I guess that might freak someone out who wasn't used to it."

"Oh, no it's fine. I guess I'm just used to how our Raven stops meditating. It's much less… abrupt." Robin thought he was never going to get used to this. He didn't know how to act around this Raven, who was so similar yet so different to the Raven he was used to. "I'm just going to go back downstairs."

Raven nodded "I'll be there shortly" she was mentally preparing herself for the task of explaining to a roomful of teenagers, who were her best friends in the world, that she was married to a guy that they thought she couldn't stand. _Oh yeah this is going to be loads of fun. _She thought sarcastically.

She went back into the titan's main living area and saw everyone gathered there sitting on the giant semicircle couch. She went and stood next to Beast Boy standing in front of them, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Calm down," she whispered to him, the anxiety was coming off him in waves.

"Easier said than done." He whispered back "Unlike you I don't have years of practice keeping my emotions under control"

"Yeah well whose fault is that? I offered to teach you how to meditate about half a dozen times but you never even tried."

"Yeah well when we get home I'm going to start."

"I'm holding you to that," she smirked at him.

"Will you two quit whisperin' at each other? It's making me nervous." Cyborg interrupted their banter. "Can we just get whatever this 'important announcement' is over? I've got stuff to do!"

Raven started "Okay remember when we said we wouldn't tell you anything about the future? Well this morning we decided that was a dumb plan and there was one thing we needed to tell you about the future." She gave Beast Boy a meaningful look, as if to say "I started your turn."

Beast Boy took a deep breath and then continued, "Raven said yesterday that we were married, and she's right. But there's one more important thing we didn't tell you." He faltered, not quite sure how to continue.

Raven picked up where he left off, there was no good way to explain this "We're married to each other." And with that she grabbed Beast Boy's hand and waited for everyone to react.

**A.N. Ha Ha Cliffhanger! I'm sure you all hate me, but hey at least I'm updating again! See I really have changed! Yeah I'm being silly but seriously the chapters should be coming at a much more regular rate.**


	5. Chapter 5

Raven waited to see how they would react, and man they did not disappoint. Well, Robin's disappointed a little. He just sort of sat there in shock. Starfire immediately jumped up and started flying everywhere in her excitement, she seemed to be saying things but she was talking too fast to understand. Cyborg shouted "Are you kidding me! I cannot believe this!" Beast Boy's reaction was particularly entertaining. He face sort of screwed up, and then turned red. He turned into a turtle and hid in his shell. Raven said nothing, did nothing, and in fact showed no visible sign of any emotion in particular. This of course meant that she was feeling intensely and her training had kicked in.

Beast Boy, with of course an impeccable sense of timing, said directly after "And if it's okay with you guys we're going to move rooms into something we can share. I mean no offense but we are going to feel a lot more comfortable if we're sharing a room." He turned to Raven with a slightly panicked expression "In fact we're going to go do that now, then we can talk strategy on how to fight the villain that sent us here."

Raven questioned him as he dragged her away "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here," he replied through clenched teeth "I don't think I could possibly have felt more uncomfortable."

"What about the time at our wedding when Terra got really drunk, grabbed the microphone and started talking about how she had always loved you?"

"Okay, I'll admit that was worse but my point stands it was super awkward."

Raven smirked at him "I didn't think it was that bad, you just felt uncomfortable about the whole thing."

"Yeah, well." He was at a loss for words "It would have gotten awkward really quickly and I didn't want to be around for that."

The Raven and Beast Boy who weren't adults were now really awkwardly trying not to look at each other. Everyone had calmed down and it was pretty obvious that Beast Boy's excuse for going upstairs was just that, an excuse. He had no intention of staying down there when things got awkward and Robin envied him. Although thinking back on it now maybe they should have expected this. Maybe the constant bickering of the two of them were actually hiding some kind of feelings. He looked over at the two of them trying to avoid eye contact in any way, _maybe not, _he thought.

Then Cyborg interjected "well this is just great! Robin and Starfire finally figured out their mess of a relationship and now we find out that someday Raven and Beast Boy end up happy. When am I going to get a girlfriend! When am I going to find someone interested in me that isn't from the past or evil! This is totally unfair." He started to pout quietly.

"Well I think this is joyous news friends! We should have a celebration of this and our friends' arrival from the future. Maybe the Raven from the future will be more willing to wear a color that is not blue!" Starfire was floating fairly close to the ceiling, looking ready to burst with excitement.

"Um, Starfire, I don't know if that would be a good idea." Robin looked up at his girlfriend nervously.

She lowered a few feet closer to the floor, "Very well, but I am going to make a traditional marriage celebration loaf!"

It was the first thing to make Beast Boy react "That's a thing?"

"Yes! It is most pleasing!"

Beast Boy and Raven had arrived from upstairs, hoping the worst was over. It should be noted that they have terrible timing. "What's most pleasing?" he asked.

"Starfire's traditional wedding loaf apparently." Raven sarcastically replied

Beast Boy groaned "Starfire please not again. The first one was bad enough, I still have nightmares."

Raven wacked him "Come on it was not that bad, it meant a lot to Starfire. You're just being mean."

"You mean I have made you one before?" Starfire looked puzzled.

"Yeah! Well, before for us, later for you. Time travel is confusing."

"I'm sure it must be so difficult for you." Raven deadpanned from her place on the couch. She was still reeling from the revelation. But they seemed so happy, at ease with each other. Raven had never felt that way around anyone. And it wasn't like she hated Beast Boy, he had his moments. She also knew that he was immature and irresponsible, which made her wonder how long from now they started dating. She voiced her question aloud.

Beast Boy looked over at her, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Raven. I mean we told you this only because it easier for us and we didn't like lying to you. I don't think many more major hints are a good idea."

"Awww, something intelligent came out of your mouth!" Raven mocked.

"Oh shut up, you're one to talk Mrs. I can't handle a simple transforming spell."

"No, no you are not bringing that up again. That was _years_ ago!"

"Oh come on! I was turned into a lamp, again! Cyborg was a calculator and Starfire found glitter in her hair for weeks!"

"Is this what living with the two of you is going to be like?" Cyborg asked "I don't think I can handle people bickering like a married couple, who are actually a married couple!"

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, tilting her head slightly "Is there anything from Tamaran you do not find distasteful?"

"Actually-"Beast boy started.

Then a loud blaring noise and a red light interrupted them.

Robin ran to the screen then back at them "Titans! Trouble!"

**A.N. Yes I know another cliffhanger! You all must hate me. But I'm still updating quickly so you can't hate me that much! This one was actually a decent length! (well at least for me) I don't think you guys understand how much I love writing Raven and Beast Boy's bickering. It will be a constant. And yes, I promise the characters will have talks about their emotions and feelings, but not next time! Next time we have a fight scene! Which will be as interesting for me to write as it will be for you to read. So yeah, this turned into a big long ramble. Until next time! Author away!**


	6. Chapter 6

Even though it'd been years since they'd heard the buzzer of the titan's alert Raven and Beast Boy's instincts kicked in almost immediately. And they joined the team as they went to face this foe. Raven silently praying it wasn't the woman who'd sent them here.

Raven had no such luck. The woman was there, the mask covering almost her entire face, all but her mouth and chin, black with silver mesh sections for her eyes, her curly blond hair streaming out behind her. The outfit she wore was skintight, black with silver pieces along her sides. She was wearing glittery gloves and boots with a large gold pocket watch design on her chest. It was one of the most gaudy outfits Raven had ever seen, and Raven had seen a lot of terrible supervillain outfits. All it did was hide how dangerous this enemy was.

"Beast Boy! Raven! How happy to see you've arrived! I do hope you've been enjoying your stay." Her voice was mocking, with an edge to it. All of Raven's instincts told her that this woman was one of the most dangerous enemys she'd ever faced. And she could feel the hatred and twisted joy coming off this woman.

With no warning she launched into an attack a giant gold watch on a string hurtling towards them. Raven quickly put up a shield around the Titans.

Robin took this as an opportunity "Titans Go!" he shouted, bringing out his staff as he did so. Quickly the Titans took turns attacking the woman, and failed miserably. None of them got even close to her, she seemed to effortlessly block everything they threw at her. Starfire's starbolts did nothing to her, and Cyborg's canon bounced right back at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. Neither Beast Boy's attacks as an animal nor Robin's flying attacks managed to land and Raven seemed to be having trouble even basically controlling her powers.

And then Raven and Beast Boy from the future joined the fight. They were all amazed by what they saw. Raven used her powers to block the woman's heavy pocket watch whip while Beast Boy used the opportunity to land blows. Beast Boy was a green blur, constantly changing animals in order to avoid attacks then turning into something larger to pack a punch. Then while she reeled back raven would use more of her powers to attack the woman. And Raven in particular noticed that she seemed to be much more powerful. Her attacks had more force than she could have ever attempted, and immediately wanted to know how this was possible.

Even though the two worked well together and were obviously competent fighters the battle was difficult even for them. It became obvious that even though the Titans were considerably stronger in the future this enemy was unlike almost anything they had faced previous. Of course that didn't mean the group of teenagers sat back while their friend's did all the work.

The whole area became a flurry of activity as the mysterious woman started faltering. Her movements became less quick and their attacks started hitting her more often. Just as suddenly as the battle had started it ended, the villain restrained by Raven's powers then quickly by ropes and handcuffs.

She was quickly transported to the Titan's Tower for questioning. Having her in titan's tower made both Raven's feel uneasy. It was like having someone constantly shouting hate at you, both of them stayed far, far away from the place she was being held.

Something about this felt very wrong to Raven, and she brought up her concerns to Beast Boy that night. "Beast Boy, there's something wrong here I can just feel it."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, looking concerned.

"I can't put my finger on it but something's wrong here. Why would she send us here? And if we were helping everyone take her down why didn't she send us back?"

"Maybe her powers take a while to work? She did send us here overnight."

"And that's another thing. She's supposedly got time powers, but she never used them to her advantage during the fight. She hit us with a ridiculous looking watch sure, but if she can control time then why didn't she?" she sat down on the bed, "I don't know what it is but I just can't get rid of this feeling."

Beast Boy had long ago learned to listen to Raven when she had a strong feeling about something. "Look why don't we go to bed and in the morning you can tell our fearless leader about your suspicions. Robin's always been good at detective stuff and maybe you can help him interrogate her. I think I'm going to have a talk with myself tomorrow. And boy does that sound weird."

"Yeah, you're right. About both things, I know how hard Terra was on you. But please don't tell him she gets better. I know we're trying to be honest but I don't think that be a good thing for preserving the timeline. Man you're right talking about time travel always sounds so weird."

"I love you," he said smiling at her.

"Love you too," she said softly.

And they crawled into bed, succumbing to the exhaustion that always set in after a difficult fight.

**A.N. Okay, so, I don't want to be one of those authors that begs for reviews, but I'm going to anyway. Please review it makes me super happy! Also if you've noticed the last couple chapters Starfire does not call anyone "Friend (insert name here)" and nor will she ever. That's honestly my biggest pet peve in the whole world when it comes to Teen Titans fanfiction. If Starfire ever does that in anything I write assume I've been kidnapped and replaced with some sort of clone. So some things about the actual chapter! I really hoped you liked the fight scene, I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoyed it. It's honestly the first one I've ever written. And I hope I described the mysterious clock lady well, it's hard to put pictures in my brain to words. So yeah, I hope everyone likes this and continue's to read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. why do I only write when I'm tired as fuck goddamn it's like almost four in the morning why am I doing this to myself? Oh god this chapter is hard to write because I have to make some major plot decisions and shit and I'm not ready. Have a filler chapter instead I'm too tired to think. If it's too terrible I'll fix it later.**

Raven walked up to herself, yeah she was never getting used to that, meditating on the roof and sat awkwardly trying to think of how to ask what was on her mind.

Raven was mentally preparing herself for the looming interrogation, but sense Raven's discomfort stopped and turned to her younger counterpart. "So, what do you need?"

Raven faltered for a moment "Um…I guess I'm just wondering, how…how do you manage to show so much emotion without damaging everything around you?"

She smiled slightly "Well, I don't know if I should tell you the whole story but here's what happened. I went through an existential crisis. I was tired of constantly remaining stoic and never letting anything affect me. I wanted to be more normal, to be able to smile and laugh without worrying about everything around me exploding. And, while I can't really tell you the whole story, Beast Boy really helped me. Though I don't really want to get into how. I started letting loose a little, without Trigon around I found I could express emotions without worrying so much. Although I still meditate often, that's always going to be important for me. It was a process; it's nothing I can simply teach you but I promise you'll figure it out someday."

Raven nodded, deep in thought "thanks for that… you've given me a lot to think about." And she quietly went back to her room to meditate.

Beast Boy joined his younger self, who was on the couch playing video games. "Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah sure, why?" he asked, pausing the game and setting his controller down.

Beast Boy sighed inwardly; this was going to be awkward "So, I know some stuff with Terra went down recently. And I know from personal experience you're feeling really down on yourself. I guess I just wanted to tell you that it gets better you know, and you'll get your life figured out and stuff and life will be good." He gave a slightly desperate thumbs up.

"Raven put you up to this didn't she?" he asked without hesitation.

He sighed "Yep."

"Wanna play video games?"

He grinned "Yes, I am going to kick your ass"

"Wouldn't that be kicking your own ass?"

"Shut up." He said, elbowing him in the ribs.

They both smiled like idiots and got to gaming.

**A.N. Yep that's over with. Happy you little shits? I'm going to go to sleep now and make important plot decisions some other time. But yeah a turning point in the story is coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Haha ha ha ha… um Hi? Yeah I suck but yeah my life has been really weird the past couple months. I got really depressed. Left school traditional high school and started online school. And I have gotten more un-depressed. Broke up with my boyfriend, got a job. All kinds of fun stuff! But I've been thinking a lot about this fanfic and all major plot decisions have been made. Also I'll be making minor edits in the near future to the last two chapters. (especially the last one.) I'm actually really excited about the direction I'm taking this fic in because the one I started off with was rather clichéd. Though I'm thankful for any of you poor souls who have stuck with me since then. So without further ado we'll begin! (also I went back and read some of my old chapters and I laughed at my own bad jokes)**

Raven was tossing and turning later that night. Beast Boy had indeed kicked Beast Boy's ass at videogames much to Beast Boy's disappointment. Probably because he'd had so much experience at video games. Just one of the many causes of having played videogames consistently since being a teenager was kicking ass at them in your mid-thirties. The whole thing was amusing but didn't help her sleep any. Something felt so off about it, but she couldn't quite get at what it was. Not just the time travel thing but something else, something deeper. It seemed almost familiar and it was nagging at her.

Giving in to her sleep deprived state she headed down to the main room to make herself a cup of herbal tea. She tried to remember what kind of tea she used to like, and hoped there would be _something_ she didn't hate. As entered she squinted at the harsh blue glare coming from the oversized monitors in the room. Robin was, of course, sitting there pouring over the footage. I all the years she'd known him she never understood just where the footage actually came from.

Nevertheless she silently moved through the room as not to disturb him. Though when she opened the cabinet to see what kind of tea Raven had for her Robin whirled around aiming one of his many projectiles at her, though she couldn't see which in the dark. She could barely even remember what used to be on his toolbelt he'd been through so many variations. When he saw it was her he lowered whatever-it-was and came towards her.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said as she wrinkled her nose at the options before her. She picked up one that wasn't horrible and a bag placed it in her mug.

"No it's not your fault." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It's just something about this fight bothers me. I can't quite figure out what it is though."

She puts water in the kettle and on the stove with a thoughtful expression before saying "seems familiar in ways you can't put your figure out?"

"Yeah but it's even more than that. If she's as great a fighter as she seems how did we capture her? Why hasn't she time traveled away yet? It just-"he pauses and frowns at the floor

"Doesn't add up" they said it in unison.

They're heads shoot up and they look at one another.

They stay like that for a moment until the tea kettle starts to whistle.

Raven jumps a little then takes the tea pot of the heat then turns the burner off. As she pours the hot water into her cup she says "we're obviously on the same line of thinking. But it can wait until tomorrow. You need your sleep," this last part she adds sternly "You're not going to be a teenager forever and while you are you need your rest."

"Well thanks _mom _"he adds sarcastically"

She pauses for a moment. Looking as if she's deciding to say something or not before adding "Look Robing I've been with you for a lot of stuff," and she pauses again before adding "Let's just say there are some things that are easier to deal with earlier than later, plus I'm old enough to be your mom so quit with the sarcasm." The last part she adds lightly. Then she ruffles his hair.

"Raven!" he adds indignantly

Raven laughs and in her best mom voice says "Now go to bed mister get some sleep. See ya in the morning!"

She leaves giggling quietly to herself as Robin stares. Wondering how Raven has become this seemingly carefree woman she seems to be today.

He sighs and thinks about her cryptic comment just before teasing him and going back to her bedroom. His last thought before he falls asleep is "Beast Boy must be good for her"

**A.N. So yeah I hoped you liked that. I thought about adding what amounts to the second half of this chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop. You know if I ever don't update for a long time you should just send me a message or review asking me to do so, because three times now that's been my reason for picking this story back up. I also would like to add that I think that Raven and Robin have a very sibling-y relationship. So I thought that Raven aged up would be sort of motherly to him. Tell me what your opinions are about it! And hopefully with my life not as sucky I can get back to updating this thing more often. And not, you know, disappearing for months at a time. Though you can't say this is the longest I have gone!**


End file.
